The relevant prior art discloses a cumbersome and likely unworkable apparatus for extracting energy from atmospheric air, viz., U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,842 issued to Jhun on Aug. 2, 1963 (hereinafter “Juhn”), entitled “Tidal Power Generation Utilizing the Atmospheric Pressure.” Referring to FIG. 1 of Juhn, this invention relies on a dam 14 to create two different water levels, A and B. An inverted U-tube structure 20 having perpendicular corners straddles the dam. Juhn employs adjustable floats 50 and a sluice between pools A and B to accommodate continuously varying tidal levels while simultaneously maintaining water tube 20 on the level to avoid air pocket formation along the top 22 of air tube 20. Juhn also places the interface between small bubbles emerging from small holes inn air plate and the flowing medium at the top 22 corner of air tube 20. Flow regulating valves control air and water flow. Juhn furthermore make no provision for initial priming of the system or for purging any air/gas that may accumulate along the top 22 of air tube 20. In addition, because Juhn's inverted U-tube structure 20 straddles dam 14, it is captive to the location and design of the dam.